


feel special

by chwenotchwe



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drama, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, References to Depression, Romance, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chwenotchwe/pseuds/chwenotchwe
Summary: Even Wonwoo’s darkest nights, can turn into day with Seokmin by his side.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Seokmin | DK
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	feel special

Wonwoo noticed that the calendar sheets were disappearing over time, he could do nothing but work and be depressed all day. Since his parents passed away, he had no one else by his side, he was alone, he tried several times to find the meaning of life but what went through his head was a fog of gray and sad thoughts, as if his presence was not worth it.

He used to leave the house, but he got tired and aimless, he spent the weekend at Mingyu's house playing and talking to him, but he felt something was missing, he was _empty_ , and felt the need to fill that void.

He got up from the sofa, left the remote behind, and went to the glass door that led to the apartment's balcony and opened the curtains, he decided to open the door and a cold wind blew through his skin, his expressionless face always looked at the gray sky full of clouds, and looked down and he saw people who seemed small at the time, but he realized that they were wrapped up in coats, another warning for him not to leave unprepared.

He decided he needed to go out to buy something to eat, his stomach seemed to growl with hunger and he also needed to have the fridge full for any occasion.

He wore a black hooded sweatshirt, and went to the wardrobe and got his best and biggest coat, he put on his sneakers and then walked out the front door, locking and heading for the elevator.

Wonwoo was in a very busy part of Seoul, he saw several people leaving in a hurry, others closed their business because of the late hour, and he around them, even in the midst of so many people he still felt alone, he could have many friends but he felt that something was missing in his life, because he felt that he was not totally happy, having money, a good job, living in a great place, eating the best food, having nice friends, but he wanted to feel special and loved.

He kept walking with his hands in his coat pockets when he heard a loud voice and echoing where he was, he turned his face to where the voice would have come from, and realized it was a boy selling brownies that were in the basket and he was holding it screaming and smiling, _does he really think he will sell like that by shouting? it looks like it will scare customers,_ Wonwoo thought and fixed his eyes on his smile, that smile was not common, it was something surreal and nothing he had ever seen, it was all differentiated, not only the smile, but he too, even when people didn't seem to care about him and were passing by, he kept a smile on his face and tried to get as much attention as possible. 

He realized that about three people had stopped to buy the brownie and Wonwoo could only think of one thing, the smile and the aura that conveyed comfort and happiness, did he want to be honest? Okay, he looked like the sun, he was radiant.

Maybe eating brownies was not such a bad idea, he passed the crowd of people and went to the boy who was standing there.

Wonwoo stopped and fixed his eyes on the basket, while its owner stared at him with a gentle smile on his face, “will you want to buy it?” He asked and Wonwoo could feel his body soften as the words left the boy's mouth, he was unable to describe the size of the feeling he was feeling, he was unable to think that no one would be able to explain it either.

He had a face with mature but smooth expressions, his skin was slightly tanned, he had small eyes, a thin nose, and honey-colored hair, in addition to his little spot on the cheek.

He cleared his throat, “Well, yes, I will. How much will it be?”

The sun boy replied “3 dollars.” 

Wonwoo nodded in agreement and then looked for the wallet in the coat but he realized it wasn’t there, and he would still have to stop by the market to buy food, he wanted to beat himself up at that time, he was embarrassing himself in the middle of the street with that handsome boy in front of him watching his suffering finding his wallet.

He sighed heavily, and realized that the boy was still looking at him confused, “What happened?” He asked 

Wonwoo for the anger he was feeling wanted to say 'it's none of your business' but he felt that saying that to a boy like him was a sin and a mistake. So he kept his mouth shut.

“Well,” He started feeling nervous, “I forgot my wallet at home,” Good Wonwoo, good, very good, he sighed heavily and the sun boy realized that he was stressed, and then his face softened.

“It's okay, you don't have to pay for it. It's a gift.” Wonwoo raised his eyebrows in question, “Pardon?” 

The sun boy took two brownies out of the basket and then took Wonwoo's hand and placed it in it. Wonwoo looked at the hand and then at him. “You can eat the first, and the second can give to a very special person.”

Wonwoo wanted to laugh at that moment, someone special, he didn't have someone special, or at least he didn't think there was anyone special.

Just by looking at that boy, he could see that even if life wasn't very easy, he would still have to be kind to people, and face everything being strong, he was giving him the two brownies for free, as if that wouldn't make a difference to him, “Why are you doing this?” The sun boy made a confused face, “Doing what?” Asked him and Wonwoo who still had the brownies in hand, raised it and showed it to him, 

“Why are you giving them to me for free?” He questioned him

The boy took about 5 minutes to answer and then Wonwoo saw up close the smile so beautiful that he gave to the people who were buying the brownies,

“Why can I see how bad you felt for having forgotten your wallet, and so I decided to give it to you to make you feel better.”

Wonwoo felt his throat dry and his heart miss a beat, he was the meaning of kindness, he could see in people what they could not see in themselves, feel what some people are not able to feel, not even him, he was surprised by the response, and then continued to look at him steadily, “What's your name?” He asked

“My name is Lee Seokmin.” He replied and upon hearing that, Wonwoo's brain could only repeat those two words. Lee Seokmin.

He seemed to come back to reality, still holding the brownies in his hands, put it in his coat pocket and looked at him.

“Thanks. Seokmin.” He said while trying not to show the nervousness, “I could..” Seokmin looked at him doubtfully when he started talking “I could take you somewhere warmer to drink or eat something as a thank you for the brownies.” He let his voice break a little at the end, when the surprised boy shook his head in denial.

“No, no, I don't want to disturb you.” He said softly and Wonwoo wanted to smile at that moment. He was a fool. “You won't disturb me, I promise, come on.” Wonwoo made sure and saw him smile, he would do anything to see that boy smiling.

Seokmin awkwardly ran his fingers over the back of his neck, and agreed.

Seokmin then walked through the crowd with Wonwoo at his side through the cold streets, and wanted to curse himself for not bringing his coat.

Wonwoo looked at Seokmin who looked cold, he realized the way his hands were hugging his body and he didn't think twice before taking off his coat and reaching for Seokmin.

Seokmin looked at him confusedly and made a negative gesture with his right hand, “You don't need Wonwoo-ssi.” He just ignored what he said, extended it to his chest and walked forward, he didn’t know where the hot drinks were located so they would have to keep walking on that street.

Seokmin took the coat in his hands while watching him walk in front, he looked at the coat and then at Wonwoo and smiled, left the basket on the floor to put it on, and again took her in hands running to catch him up.

“You walk very fast.” He commented while walking beside the man seeing several beautiful autumn decorations, “Aren't you cold?” Seokmin asked with a raised eyebrow and he just denied it, lying.

Seokmin then hugged him and Wonwoo felt everything inside him stop working, his breathing, his heart, his movements, everything. 

“A hug serves to keep people warm.” Lee replied smiling while Wonwoo didn't know where he could go from being so embarrassed that he didn't even know where they came from.

He then stopped walking and the boy noticed, leaving the embrace slowly. “What's wrong?” Seokmin asked as Wonwoo turned and reached out to take the two brownies out of his pocket.

He took one and extended the other to Seokmin, “Don't refuse, I'm giving it to someone special.” He said opening the package and taking a bite while Seokmin looked like ice, frozen without knowing what to do, he was unresponsive.

Special, yes, it seemed that Wonwoo had met someone special, or rather, someone who finally made him feel something.

“I..” Seokmin started but Wonwoo had already turned around to go ahead,

“Thanks.” He said to himself, smiling weakly.


End file.
